


we keep behind closed doors

by kontent



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/F, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26996806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kontent/pseuds/kontent
Summary: Yennefer doesn’t like being a secret. But here she is, watching Calanthe dance from afar.
Relationships: Calanthe Fiona Riannon/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Kudos: 7
Collections: Femslash February





	we keep behind closed doors

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the prompt list [here](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/190473208546/any-world-any-fandom-any-originals-however-you).  
> Prompt: _Secret_

Yennefer doesn’t like being a secret. She doesn’t want to be the mage hiding behind corners, watching the spectacle from afar. But here she is, watching Calanthe dance, entertain. Calanthe doesn’t really enjoy it, even hates this part of being queen. This knowledge doesn’t make Yennefer feel any better. 

It shouldn’t have to be a secret that, when night falls upon them and the knights off the benches, Yennefer will find herself in the queen’s bed. Calanthe won’t be the  _ Lion Queen _ , only the woman Yennefer loves. It should not have to be a secret, but it needs to be. 

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in my drafts. Apparently I forgot about it? It was originally intended for Femslash February, whoops.


End file.
